The Arising Hero: The Story of One Man and the Fate of Gielinor
by xxYouOnlyLiveOncexx
Summary: This is a story. A story of love and hate, war and peace, gods and mortals, and Erik and Ariane. Not my best summary but hey you get what you get.
1. Prologue

The Arising Hero: A Story of One Man and the fate of Gielinor

Prologue

Guthix, the God of Balance, has fallen. I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry. In the 3rd age, also known as the God Wars Age, four Gods battled each other. Saradomin, God of faith and hope, Zamorak, God of evil and chaos, Bandos, God of War, and Armadyl, God of law and justice. Guthix, was able to harness the four God's power and trap them in the heavens. Another 3 ages have passed and now that Guthix is gone and I have beend named the World Guardian of Gielinor by Guthix Himself, two Gods have entered our realm, Saradomin and Zamorak, yin and yang. Those who have followed Guthix are now named The Godless. Families have been torn apart by this "Second God War" because its brother pitted against brother for the god of their choosing, friends are now enemies. Each person trying to take allegiance with a God they think will win the Second God War. But Guthix had a trick up his sleeve. With his last remaining supply of power he named me World Guardian, invincible to immortals, such as the Gods, but vulnerable against mortals.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Demonic Dream

Right now I'm blowing off steam by fighting some vyrewatches with my blisterwood polearm. Vyrewatches were another version of a bloodsucking vampire. Winged, the sharpest senses, and invincible to all normal weapons except for the Ivandis Flail and blisterwood

weapons. I was wearing full torva plate armor to fight them.

To my left three vyrewatches, to my right five of them. "Heh, I was hoping more of you would show up sooner or later." I said almost happily. "We shall suck you dry of blood and feed you to the werewolves!" One of them said. "Be careful! He has a blisterwood weapon!" Another said. They all hissed at me.

I smirked, they had no idea of the amount of trouble they were in. One vyrewatch was getting ready to dive bomb me, when he did I waited till the last second, grabbed his wing and threw him into the ground with a loud thud and cracking of bones. While he was on the ground I flipped the polearm upside down, and stabbed him in the back, going through his spine and vital organs, black blood just seeped out. "Anyone else?" I said calmly. They just stared at me with a face of shock, like "what in the name of Zamorak just happened?"

After they snapped back into reality, two of the vyrewatches went after me. They were going for me from the sides so I did what any highly trained ex-soldier would do. I jumped into the air letting them collide into each other. When I landed on top of them I just skewered them on the polearm. The thing about a blisterwood weapon is that it absorbs a tiny amount of vyrewatch blood, increasing its power for a tiny amount of time.

After which the remaining vyrewatches went after me with rage in the soulless hearts. The one that appeared to be a higher ranking vyrewatch had a dark blood red magic orb in his hand. He was planning on hitting me with it so he could absorb a portion of my blood from afar. One vyrewatch went for my polearm, while another one went for my blisterwood stakes at my side. The rest just went for melee claw attacks at me.

I dodged the two going for my blisterwood weapons, but was clawed on my torva plate, which unsurprisingly didn't leave a scratch, instead it broke off a piece of his claw. "Ha! Looks like torva is too strong for your- woah!" I dodged an incoming blood drain magical attack, which almost hit me in the chest. I fought with extreme ferocity. I was parrying attacks, blocking them, dodging them, and attacking all at once. I knew I would have to stop at some point. All of a sudden I was teleported out of the fight.

"Thought you could use a little help there, Eric." I looked at who it was and it was a greater demon. "Great, now what?" I said with annoyance. "Straight to the point I like that." The demon said. "Just spit out, what do want!" I said losing patience. "To recruit you for Zamorak, my dear friend, I saw what you could do in combat. With your skills Zamorak shall prevail!" the demon said with excitement. "I will never join Zamorak, shouldn't he know I am one of the godless." I said with a bit of anger in my tone. Just then I was teleported out of the demon's presence. The last thing I saw was disappointment, with a hint of happiness, in his face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trolls!

"Erik! Are you ok!" I heard a feminine voice say. I noticed I was on the ground, sweating profusely. I opened my eyes to see Ariane kneeling down to see if I was okay. "Yes, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. "You were convulsing on the bed. What happened?" She asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "I had a dream." I explained what happened in the dream including the part with the greater demon, but I didn't tell her what he said.

"Demons aren't known to enter people's dreams. They only enter a person's dreams with messages, important ones- What did the demon say to you?" Ariane said with even more worry. "He wanted to recruit me for Zamorak." I said plainly. "Did he know that you're the world guardian?" She said. "It didn't seem like it." I was hoping that none of the gods knew about me as the world guardian. "Well let's get you to the kitchen for some warm tea." Ariane said comfortingly.

"How did you know what was wrong with me?" I said as I sipped my tea. "I had another vision." Ariane was a seer, one who can see into the future briefly, and a mage. "Ah, I see, no pun intended." I said reassuringly. We just sat there sipping our tea not talking. I couldn't stand the silence between us. That's when I noticed her eyes were hazed over grey, she was having another vision. "You okay, Ariane?" I said hoping to get a response from her within a few seconds. "It was just another vision of Taverley being attacked by trolls, nothing unusual there right?" Ariane said.

"Well I haven't been to Taverley in while, maybe they could use some help." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Sure, why not." Ariane said with a bit of happiness in her voice, probably because she was glad to see me ready to help those in need again, especially after what just happened with me. "Be right back." I said. I quickly went to my armour room to put on my torva armour. Afterwards, we walked through the courtyard of my house to get to the portal that will take us back to Taverley.

I chose the house portal next to Taverley in order to get to the people in need there much quicker. As soon as we stepped through the portal we saw a few dozen troll commandos roaming through the street alley ways. "Hmm, we'll have to be quiet so they don't notice us." I whispered. "Agreed." Ariane whispered back. I put on my razor sharp chaotic claws. I started sneaking through alley ways, with Ariane behind me.

Good thing trolls are really loud and dumb otherwise we would have been over-run within minutes. "These 'umans are 'umb. They so scared of us. Heh, heh, heh." a troll commando said. "Stay here Ariane." I said as I neared the troll commandos. I got behind a troll and practically hugged the troll from behind, one claw around his throat, the other on his gut. "Wha teh." the troll said, almost with hint of fright. Before he could try anything, I ripped out his throat and slashed his gut.

Green blood just seeped out of his wounds, mostly from his neck wound though. I was dragging him to another dark alley, when some trolls saw the blood trail. They just ran at me with their clubs, throwing rocks, and magic staves at the ready. The troll commando with the club raised it and swung it down towards my head.

Next thing I knew they were all on the ground. "That should keep them down long enough." Ariane said. "Thanks." I said. I saw a small family, with two children who appeared to be five and six, running towards their house with two trolls, who had clubs, running after them. "Cover me." I said, with a hint of anger in my voice.

I ran after the trolls from the side. As soon as I was close enough I tackled one who then fell into the other troll. So with a quick thrust of my chaotic claw into one trolls abdomen, I ripped out his liver. I then looked at the other troll with hatred in my eyes. "How dare you, you dimwitted, insignificant, piece of trash terrorize this family!"

The troll just looked at my with fear in its eyes. With that I then stuck my thumb, with the claw still on my hand, in to his left eye. "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" the troll just screamed a blood curdling scream. Afterwards, I pulled my thumb out of his eye, with green ooze on it, I then said, "Go tell your friends of what happened here today." So I got off of him and he just stumbled away screaming, "RETREAT!"


End file.
